With Me, You're Safe
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "...Katie is lucky to have a big brother like you. She looks up to you so much. You may not realize this now, but you did save her. If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done." Takes place after the events of Big Time Movie.


**Hey guys. I know I should probably be working on updating my other stories, but I've had this idea for a while, and I really wanted to write it. It takes place after the events of Big Time Movie. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Kendall?"

Said blond raised his head from where he had it resting against his pillow, blinking his eyes momentarily in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness that had taken over his body. He stared at the figure of his best friend, not saying anything in return aside from a hum in response. The shorter brunette walked to where he lay, with his legs curled at the knee, arms crossed against his chest.

Giving him a questioning look, he kneeled down in front of the younger boy and laid a hand on his knee. "I thought you were asleep... Why are you still awake?" Logan asked softly, brown eyes searching the taller boy's face for any change of emotion, but all he saw was a blank stare.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kendall responded. When he saw Logan frown, he decided to tell him the truth—part of it, at least. "Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Why not? Everything alright?" he questioned, to which Kendall simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he said in a low voice. He was lying though, and Logan could tell that he was. He decided not to push him though and decided to sit on the floor, letting his head rest on top of Kendall's legs.

"Alright, but if there's anything you want to talk about, you know that I'm here for you, right?"

"I know." Kendall let a small smile turn the corners of his lips upward. "Thanks, Logie."

Logan smiled back, but his smile turned into a frown in seconds as the events of that day came flooding back. "Some crazy day we had, huh?" Kendall managed a small nod. "Is that what's bothering you?" the brunette questioned.

Kendall closed his eyes, not wanting to respond, but knowing that whether he did or not, Logan would know the answer. "Something like that, I guess you could say."

"Meaning?"

Kendall looked down at Logan, his eyes reflecting sadness and fear. "I... I almost lost Katie," he whispered. "I almost lost my baby s-sister..." He didn't have to say much more for Logan to understand what was bothering him; that was all it took.

Wordlessly, Logan stood up and climbed on top of the bed, curling up behind Kendall. He wrapped his arms around the dirty blond and pulled him close. He allowed his eyes to close shut as he rested his chin on top of Kendall's head. Surprisingly, The taller boy made no move to push him away.

"You're right, you could have—but you didn't. Katie's safe. She's asleep and well, and it's all because of you. You saved her, Kendall."

"No," Kendall said brokenly, "I did not save her. At least, that's not what it feels like to me. I let Moon take her. I allowed him to take her and tie her up to that stupid chair. God, Logan, she must've been so scared, and I could't do anything to help her."

"But you _did_." Logan tightened his hold on the younger boy, taking a hold of one of Kendall's hands and rubbing small circles against the back of it with his finger. "You helped her, Kendall, you really did. I know to you it might not seem like you did anything, but I'm sure that if you were to ask her, she would agree with me."

"I just..." Kendall opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to search for words that would properly describe what he was thinking. "When I saw her tied to that chair, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. It felt like, in that moment, time had come to a stop. Like... Like my whole world had come crumbling down. She means everything to me—if something would have happened to her, I would have never forgiven myself. It's bad enough I allowed him to take her in the first place. That's why I felt so frustrated; because the thought of Katie, or even you, or mom, or Carlos and James getting hurt, that _terrifies_ me."

Logan stared at Kendall for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Kendall rolled onto his other side without warning and wrapped his arms around the brunette, and that is when he started to cry. At first, only a few tears slid down his face, but within seconds, Logan could feel Kendall's body trembling in his hold.

"Kendall—"

"You guys are my f-family, Logan. Even you, James and Carlos... I can't imagine my life without any of you. It would not be complete."

"I know," Logan said softly. A moment of silence followed, until Kendall spoke again.

"I feel so guilty. I know that I shouldn't. Deep down, I guess I know that what happened was out of my control, but... I can't help but think that if I had been with her, he wouldn't have taken her."

"Hey, listen to me, _none_ of this is your fault. None of it. You have every right to be upset, but you can't blame yourself. You're just bringing yourself down. Katie is lucky to have a big brother like you. She looks up to you so much. You may not realize this now, but you did save her. If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done."

"Actually, you all saved me." Both boys froze, not having heard the door to the hotel room open. Katie was standing in the doorway, but when Logan and Kendall turned to her, she silently walked to where they lay and sat down on the edge of the bed. "All four of you, along with Penny, saved me, and I can't thank you guys enough." She smiled softly at the two before speaking again. "Yeah, it was scary, but I knew that you'd be there eventually. You guys never let me down, you're there when I need you. I love you guys."

Kendall's lips turned up into a smile. He opened his arms, beckoning Katie over. "Come here," he said, as Katie rolled her eyes but moved to lay beside the blond. Logan sat up on the bed, watching the two with a smile. Kendall pulled the smaller girl into a hug and kissed the top of her head, sighing happily. "I love you too."

Logan ruffled Katie's hair as he stood up to go back to his bed, earning a death glare from the 11-year-old. "Hey, don't mess with my hair," she said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Logan just chuckled.

"Wow Katie, you're starting to sound like a certain James Diamond. Besides, you have bed hair," the brunette pointed out. Katie stuck her tongue out at him playfully, Logan mimicking the action. "Love you too."

"I _do_ love you, you dork," she said to him. Logan grinned and went to lie back down on his bed. Katie then turned to Kendall, burying her face against his chest. "And you... You're my hero—you always have been."

"And I always will be," he whispered back. "I'll be here for you, no matter what comes around the corner."

"Wow." Katie giggled, recognizing the sentence from one of his song lyrics. "You just quoted your own song," she pointed out. "What a sap."

Kendall sighed dramatically. "Way to ruin the moment, Katie."

"_You_ ruined it with your cheesy song lyrics," she said with a smile. "But seriously, thank you."

"For what?" Kendall asked. "For helping you get away from Moon? You don't need to thank me, it's what I'm here for. I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"No, aside from that, for always being there for me," she said softly, looking up at him with a serious look. "You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Aww..."

"Shut up, Logan!" Blushing, Katie groaned and threw a pillow in the older boy's direction. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Kendall. "Anyways, I should get back to bed before mom notices I'm missing. Goodnight. I love you, big brother."

"Love you too, baby sis," the dirty blond whispered back, watching as she said goodnight to Logan as well and left the room.

"Told you she's lucky to have you," Logan said once she was gone. "You're there for her when she needs you, and _that_ is what's important."

Kendall smiled, rolling over onto his side. "I'm lucky to have her, too," he responded. He grabbed the blanket that lay in a heap beside him and covered himself with it, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Logie."

"Goodnight, Ken."

Kendall fell asleep within minutes, a small smile on his face. He could sleep knowing Katie was safe and no longer in harm's way, and knowing that as long as he could help it, that's how it would always be.

* * *

**It wasn't too rushed, was it? I tried to make it a bit angsty, funny and cute. Hopefully I managed to do so. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought if you'd like. :)**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
